


La comunidad

by Druidess



Category: Martin Freeman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Nature, Wet Dream
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druidess/pseuds/Druidess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basado en un sueño con Martin Freeman</p>
    </blockquote>





	La comunidad

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en un sueño con Martin Freeman

Él te gustó desde el primer momento en que llegó y como una miembro activa de La Comunidad era tu deber darle la bienvenida. Más por lo primero que por los segundo no perdiste el tiempo y comenzaste la conversación durante la cena de presentación de los iniciados en la que se hicieron amigos. Él también venía por lo mismo que los demás: gente herida de modernidad que viene a sanar a este lugar donde lo natural y el amor libre son las únicas drogas.  
Anoche, durante la ronda de poesía, él se sentó a tu lado y tan cerca que no dudaste en apoyar tu cabeza sobre su hombro. Cuando te quisiste dar cuenta tu boca casi rozaba su cuello mientras te olvidabas que leían a Yeats por culpa de su aroma: piel de hombre citadino mezclada con rastros de almizcle y hierba. Notaste su nerviosismo y eso te fascinó. Era evidente que tus avances durante los últimos días lo ponían muy incómodo y lo de anoche no fue la excepción pero hasta ahora nunca había dicho palabra de protesta alguna.  
“¿Por qué complicar las cosas?” te cuestionó después de huir de la reunión y cuando lo alcanzaste justo antes de encerrarse en su cabaña “¿Por qué no podemos ser sólo amigos?” Jugaste a la inocente y le preguntaste si habías hecho algo para molestarlo. Se indignó discretamente ¿“Esto?” señalándose el cuello “Es lo mismo que si yo hubiese hecho esto...” Hizo un ademán de tocarte los pechos y se contuvo. Por un momento te pareció que tenía todas las intenciones de llevar a cabo una demostración completa de su punto. Lo miraste de manera traviesa “Si hubieses hecho ¿Que?” Le tomaste la mano, la pusiste sobre tus senos y comenzaste a frotarla sobre ellos, mientras lo mirabas directamente a los ojos. No opuso resistencia alguna a aquél juego por unos segundos mientras su respiración aumentaba al mismo ritmo de tu excitación. Pero su intransigencia se hizo presente una vez más cuando amable pero seguro retiró su tacto de tu cuerpo y sin decir una palabra se fue a dormir. Dormir. Si, seguro...  
Es una hermosa mañana y no hay nada mejor que una ducha natural en la cascada que bordea los fondos de la propiedad. Es una caminata de unos 10 minutos hasta allá pero el aire del bosque te hace querer caminar 2 horas más. Ya mucho antes de llegar se escucha el inspirador canto del agua que siempre tiene el mismo efecto en vos; te sacás el vestido que traes como única prenda mucho antes de llegar a la cascada y corrés zambulléndote como si tu vida dependiera de ello. El agua fría te golpea de una manera deliciosa y cuando salís a la superficie buscás instintivamente tu lugar favorito: una de las caídas más pequeñas, rodeada de piedras y del lado opuesto al sendero que te trajo. Te encanta acariciarte mientras el agua te recorre el cuerpo y cerrás los ojos para aumentar el placer. Cabello, cuello, senos, cintura y más allá... Tu cuerpo te pertenece. En La Comunidad aprendiste a no sentir culpa por compartirlo cuando y con quién te plazca. Ahora sos libre. De repente abrís los ojos como si te hubiesen llamado en silencio. Él está mirándote desde la otra orilla, vestido sólo con un pantalón de lino y con tu vestido en la mano. Por un momento no sabés qué pensar hasta que lo observas mejor. Su cuerpo te grita que él también está listo para compartirlo. Con vos. Ahora. Como una dulce venganza por su indecisión primera lo hacés desearte a la distancia por unos minutos más, tocándote desvergonzadamente, mirándolo con lascivia. Redoblando tu apuesta, él se desnuda dejando atrás esa timidez de la que seguramente también vino a curarse en La Comunidad y revelando lo que viniste anhelando desde que lo conociste. Cuando por fin salís del agua tu cuerpo se debate entre el frío del aire matinal que comienza a secarte y el volcán que te baja por el vientre. Te parás frente a él, le tomás las dos manos y las ponés sobre tus pechos. Él se acerca y te susurra al oído “Es lo mismo que si yo hubiese hecho esto...”


End file.
